A conventional telecommunication apparatus is often provided with a patch panel that forms two rows of multiple terminal seats along two side edges thereof, between which a channel is formed to receive the extension of telecommunication cables therethrough. Each terminal seat comprises a plurality of insertion slots each receiving and retaining therein a metal terminal electrically connected to the patch panel. Each telecommunication cable is associated with one terminal seat and each telecommunication cable comprises a plurality of internal conductors. The conductors are respectively associated with the insertion slots of the terminal seat to electrically couple to the metal terminals received in the insertion slots, so that electrical signals can be transmitted through the conductors arranged inside the telecommunication apparatus and the metal terminals of the terminal seats to the patch panel to be subsequently transmitted by external cables connected to the patch panel.
However, the number of the insertion slots of the terminal seats is great. An impact and punch down tool is often used to force the conductors into the corresponding insertion slots one by one to allow a sharp end of the metal terminal to pierce through an insulation cover of the conductor to form electrical connection. Each patch panel is often provided with a number of the terminal seats. The more the terminal seats are formed on the patch panel, the more time it needs for such a punch-down operation. This consumes time and increases the costs.
Further, the insertion slot of the terminal seat has a narrow opening, making it hard to precisely fit the conductor into the insertion slot, which leads to repeated punch-down operation and the punch-down operation may not be effective and reliable. Further, improper application force occurring in the punch-down operation may cause damage of the structure of an opposite end of the metal terminal.
In view of such problems, the present invention aims to provide a punch-down device that is capable of simultaneously depressing conductors in a successive fashion so as to increase the efficiency of punch-down operation with easy operation and precise, effective, and reliable positioning.